Intermédiaire
by Lovely Hatred
Summary: Hermione s'assoit tous les jours à la même table, on fond de la bibliothèque. Mais un jour, un Serpentard vient la déranger dans la rédaction d'un de ses devoirs pour s'asseoir à sa table...
1. Chapter 1

Bon ce n'est pas un OS très long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;D

**Intermédiaire**

Elle était assise à la même table que d'habitude, celle tout au fond de la bibliothèque pour ne pas être dérangée lorsqu'elle faisait ses devoirs. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle aimait être seule dans ces moments-là, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il récupéra ses livres d'Histoire de la Magie et s'approcha d'elle.

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre

-Euh... oui, bien sûr. Répondit-elle surprise.

Avec le moins de bruit possible, il s'installa en face d'elle. Il sortit un morceau de parchemin et commença à travailler sur son devoir. Il pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence avant d'entamer la conversation. Il sentait parfois son regard sur lui et ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, et surtout pas de la sienne, mais il ne le montra pas. Il continua sa dissertation sur l'exil des vampires d'Europe au dix-septième siècle. Au bout d'un très long moment, alors qu'il allait se décider à entamer la conversation, elle se leva.

-A plus. Lui dit-elle simplement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Il se maudit lui-même d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant d'avoir le courage de lui parler. Maintenant, il devrait recommencer le lendemain. Quel imbécile ! Il soupira, rassembla ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque à son tour.

oOo

Le lendemain, il la retrouva à la même place. Cette fois, il s'assit en face d'elle sans lui demander mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Il crut même l'avoir vu lui sourire. Il commença son devoir de métamorphose mais de peur qu'elle parte à nouveau sans qu'il lui ait parlé, il demanda :

-Tu travailles sur quoi ?

Il vit la jeune fille sursauter. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole. Néanmoins, elle lui répondit sans aucune animosité, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait.

-Le devoir de Métamorphose sur « Les lois de la métamorphose ».

-Moi aussi. C'est quand même difficile d'écrire 40 centimètres sur ce sujet.

-C'est vrai. J'ai décidé de mettre quelques exemples d'accidents qui peuvent survenir si on ne respecte pas ces lois pour compléter mon devoir. Avec ça, je devrais réussir à le terminer.

-Ça m'étonnerait que tu ne réussisses pas de toute façon.

Hermione fit semblant de se replonger dans son devoir pour essayer de cacher ses joues rosissantes. D'habitude, lorsqu'on lui parlait de ses capacités scolaires, elle en était plutôt fière, mais que le compliment vienne de ce Serpentard la mettait mal à l'aise.

Chacun reprit son devoir là où il l'avait laissé. Aucun mot ne fut plus échangé jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille pose sa plume, relise un peu son devoir et, fière d'elle, le range. Elle se leva et salua le Serpentard, qui sentit son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine, avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Il ne voulait pas espérer à la possibilité qu'il lui plaise, ça ferait trop mal si ce n'était qu'une illusion. Mais elle rendait ça tout simplement impossible lorsqu'elle lui souriait de cette manière. Elle était si différente de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Gentille et tolérante. En effet, les Serpentard n'avait pas particulièrement bonne réputation envers les Gryffondor, et pourtant, elle faisait comme si rien de tout cela ne comptait, comme si elle se fichait de la maison à laquelle il appartenait. Mais il savait bien que c'était impossible. La « guerre » qui opposait les lions et les serpents était trop ancrée à Poudlard pour que cela n'est aucune importance. Il devait simplement arrêter de rêver. Elle n'était pas pour lui.

OOo

Les jours qui suivirent, il la rejoignit tous les soirs à la bibliothèque. C'était un peu comme une sorte de rendez-vous quotidien auquel il prenait de plus en plus plaisir, ce qui l'inquiétait fortement. Plus les jours passaient, et plus leurs conversations se faisaient longues et riches de sujets divers. Ils s'aidaient dans leurs devoirs, échangeant des idées, riant ensemble. Et il aimait bien trop ça.

Un soir de décembre, il quitta la bibliothèque et fit semblant d'oublier un morceau de parchemin sur la table. Il espérait qu'elle le trouverait à temps. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour lui donné rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui demander à haute voix, alors il avait dû ruser.

Le lendemain matin, un samedi, il alla donc vers la salle de divination déserte. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Elle était là, lisant un livre pour l'attendre. Il aurait voulu entrer dans la pièce pour la rejoindre mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas.

Il sursauta lorsqu'on posa une main sur son épaule.

-Et calme-toi Nott. C'est juste moi.

-Désolé Drago.

-Elle est là ? Demanda le blond

-Oui. Répondit-il. Explique-moi encore pourquoi c'était à moi de faire ça ?

-Tu sais bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté de m'adresser la parole et encore moins un rendez-vous. Tu étais le seul qui aurait pu la convaincre, puisque que tu es aussi un peu intello dans ton genre. Je sais que je t'en dois une. Alors merci.

Théodore regarda le blond entrer à sa place dans la salle de divination. Il aurait tellement voulu voir le courage de dire non à Malefoy, de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se débrouiller tout seul pour draguer Hermione. Il jeta un regard dans la pièce et vit le visage de la Gryffondor se décomposer face à la surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il en était sûr. Mais Drago allait lui expliquer. Lui expliquer qu'il avait simplement servi d'intermédiaire entre les deux.

Il jeta un dernier regard dans la pièce et s'en alla.

Oui, il aurait voulu pouvoir refuser ce service à Malefoy. Ça lui aurait éviter de tomber amoureux de cette fille alors qu'il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que la fin est compréhensible parce que j'en suis pas si sûre que ça. En gros, Théodore Nott est le Serpentard qui parlait à Hermione et la rejoignait à la bibliothèque mais il le faisait parce que Drago lui avait demandé...

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Bisous

_LH_


	2. Première Fin Alternative

Voilà la première fin que j'ai imaginé pour cet OS. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

Théodore regarda la jeune fille assise à la bibliothèque. Il devait faire son devoir de potion mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle était si belle, si naturelle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire comme les autres filles pour exister et c'était ce qui lui plaisait chez elle. Elle était unique.

Il sentit son coeur fondre lorsqu'elle releva la tête et lui sourit. Son sourire était si doux, si pure. Il n'avait jamais trouvé une fille aussi belle. Il soutint son regard quelques secondes puis essaya de retourner à son travail. Mais il comprit très vite que tant qu'il sentirait sa présence sans la même pièce que lui, il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer. Il aurait dû aller dans sa salle commune pour terminer son devoir tranquillement mais cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait plus la voir et ça, c'était hors de question.

Il resta encore plusieurs minutes à l'observer à son insu lorsque Hermione s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu devrais vraiment aller parler à Luna. Elle est vraiment gentille et qui sait, peut-être que tu lui plais aussi. Lui dit-elle en jetant un oeil à la jeune fille que Théo regardait.

-Luna ne me plait pas ! Répliqua-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

-C'est ce que je te disais aussi de Drago après le premier rendez-vous que tu nous avais orchestré, et pourtant, ça va bientôt faire un an qu'on sortira ensemble.

Théo s'en souvenait parfaitement. Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé presque en colère, le lendemain de ce fameux rendez-vous, qu'elle n'apprécierait jamais un type tel que Drago, il s'en était senti soulagé. Mais il avait vite dû se rendre à l'évidence, plus les jours passaient et plus Hermione se rapprochait de lui, contre toute attente.

Il avait longtemps fermé les yeux sur leur amitié naissante, ne voulant pas en voir plus que ce qu'elle prétendait ressentir envers lui, c'est-à-dire, un peu de sympathie. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin sortis ensemble, Théo avait alors beaucoup souffert, se sentant trahi par Hermione, puisqu'elle lui avait certifié qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis.

Il avait d'abord imaginé de nombreux plans pour faire rompre ce couple qui en avait surpris plus d'un. Mais, après réflexion, il n'en n'avait mis aucun à exécution, de peur de blesser Hermione. Il s'était alors contenté d'observer en silence, tout en espérant secrètement que leur couple implose. Il y avait bien évidemment eu des hauts et des bas, mais leur relation avait prospéré, et Théo avait fini par tourner la page.

A présent, il ne voyait en la Gryffondor qu'une amie pour laquelle il avait éprouvé des sentiments qu'ils n'avaient osé lui avouer. Mais il ne regrettait plus rien. Il était passé à autre chose et Hermione était maintenant heureuse avec Drago, malgré leurs nombreuses différences.

-Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda-t-elle

Aussitôt, Théo revint sur Terre en rougissant. « Heureusement qu'Hermione ne lit pas dans les pensées » se dit-il. Elle n'avait jamais été au courant de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour elle, et il préférait que ça reste ainsi.

-Maintenant, oui. Répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle le frappa à l'épaule en rigolant et reprit ce qu'elle avait dit :

-Si tu ne vas pas lui parler, comment veux-tu qu'elle sache qu'elle te plait ?

-Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir. Si ?

-Bien sûr que si imbécile ! Sinon comment veux-tu qu'elle accepte de sortir avec toi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je veux sortir avec Luna ? Demanda le Serpentard irrité.

-Alors ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

-Non !

-Monsieur Nott, baissez le ton je vous prie. Intervint Mme Pince. Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ici, pas dans une salle de classe.

-Bien sûr. Désolé Madame.

-Donc ça ne te gênerait pas si un autre garçon sortait avec elle ? Reprit Hermione en chuchotant.

-Euh... Non. Répondit Théo un peu moins sûr de lui.

-Tant mieux, répliqua finalement Hermione sous le regard interloqué du Serpentard, car je n'aurais pas voulu te voir déprimer si Ron arrivait à l'inviter avant toi à sortir.

-Weasley ?! S'exclama une nouvelle fois Théodore sous le regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire.

Hermione hocha la tête, lui fit la bise et sortit de la bibliothèque en souriant. Elle espérait vraiment que son petit mensonge allait le faire réagir. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à prendre son courage à deux mains, sinon, il n'y arriverait jamais avec une fille.

Théo était toujours assis sur sa chaise et essayait d'assimiler cette dernière information. Weasley ? Depuis quand Weasley s'intéressait-il à Luna ? Etait-ce une sorte de malédiction si toutes les filles qui lui plaisait vraiment, c'est-à-dire deux à ce jour, finissaient par sortir avec un autre . Non, Luna ne sortait pas encore avec cet imbécile de rouquin. Du moins, pas encore... Est-ce qu'il était vraiment le genre à la Serdaigle ? Peut-être, elle avait des goûts parfois tellement excentriques... C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait remarqué. Lorsque Drago lui avait volé Hermione sous le nez, il l'avait supporté seulement parce que les deux étaient des amis. Cela ne devait en aucun cas se reproduire ! Il devait faire quelque chose ! Mais quoi ?

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et Weasley entra. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, il devait agir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table de la Serdaigle. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui, attendant apparemment qu'il prenne la parole. Théo déglutit difficilement et la salua. Il se mit à sourire bêtement lorsqu'elle lui répondit simplement :

-Salut Théo.

* * *

Bon je sais que certains vont dire que ce n'est pas vraiment une fin, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à en écrire plus. A vous d'utiliser votre imagination maintenant. Et si vous voulez me faire partager ce à quoi vous pensez, n'hésitez pas, une petite review suffit :D

Bisous. LH


End file.
